yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Peanutsburg
.'']] is a small city in the , and a primary setting in ''Yo-kai Watch 3. The city is divided into three main districts: South Mond Area, North Pista Area, and East Cashew Area. There are also many other areas surrounding the city, such as the Damien Farm and Secret Base.East from the city is a giant forest that the player can explore. In the games In the introduction of Yo-kai Watch 3, the Adams family moves to St. Peanutsburg from Springdale, as Dad's workplace has been relocated by his company. As the story progresses, the rest of the city becomes available to explore. Southmond Area The southern part of town. The Adams family's new home is located here. It mainly represents the suburban area of town. it connects to North Pista Area at the north, And Damien Farm at the south. Places of interest: New Adams House South Mond Area Elementary School Scrapyard Small grocery store North Pista Area The Northern part of the city. It's here that Nate meets Wyatt and his friends for the first time. As the biggest part of town, it's home to many activities and different things to see. It connects to South Mond Area and East Cashew Area. Places of interest: Pizzeria Sushi bar Almond bank Pigeon Post office Circus tent Dream Roulette Crank-a-Kai Portside with boats East Cashew Area The Eastern part of town, and probably the smallest. It's houses not many, yet rather plot-important buildings and features, such as an American version of Timers & More. At the East, there is a bridge that takes the player to a small area that houses Wyatt's secret base with a river, and an entrance to a large forest area. It connects to North Pista Area from the West. Places of interest: Broccolin Church (USA version of Shoten Temple) Bob's Watchmakers Haunted Mansion Wayfarers Manor (USA) Tempura bar Wyatt's base Large River with raft Large grocery store River & Raft Right next to Wyatt's base is a river that plays a major role later on in the storyline. At some point he and Nate build a raft that allows them to cruise over the river to find treasures access new areas. Hazeltine Mansion This mansion is built upon a distant island, and is home to Wyatt and Dorothy, as well as their nanny. It plays a major role during chapter 7, and houses a boss named Beddy-Byes. The mansion is huge, and suprisingly symmetrical. It's the first area where Nate and Hailey are forced to solve a puzzle together by constantly switching characters. Damien Farm Damien Farm is located south from the city. it's very close to Nate's new home. Not much is seen here, but there's a small fishing pond, a hangar with a plane inside and, to the very South, a big open field the player can wander around in. Nolan Port A port located at the south of a large desert erea, northeast from St. Peanutsburg. It can be accessed from the river raft and connects to Condor Canyon. Geography St. Peanutsburg is known to be based in the south Midwestern part of the United States. It is not highly known where the area is located, but a presence of a big river with a lake and a steamboat implies the area to be based around rural Louisiana or Florida. However, the presence of a large desert-like area at the northeast of the city, which contains a Wild West-themed village proves this theory otherwise. A lot of American aesthetics are present in this area when compared to Springdale. Trivia *St. Peanutsburg is a reference to the American city of St. Petersburg, Florida. *The names of the three areas, (Al)Mond, Pista(chio), and Cashew, are all different types of nuts. *North From the city is an island where Hazeltine Mansion is located. It's possible that the steamboat in North Pista Area is used to get there. **This is hinted to early on in the game, when Nate approaches that boat for the first time. Dorothy, Wyatt's older sister, and her nanny were just getting off the boat, and it's later revealed that they life on that island, in one of the game's latter story chapters. *Broccolin Church's name might be a play on Broccoli, a green vegetable. *East Cashew area's grocery store is unlike any other shop in the entire game. Rather than just selecting and buying items from a list, the player has to grab a shopping cart and put up to five items at once in it. Small arrows will appear on certain shelves to indicate where you can pick these items up and put them in your cart. Finally, the player has to check out at one of the counters and buy all of these items at once. *Warner (Walnur) Village is a Wild West-themed town located far away from St. Peanutsburg. It's name could be a play on Walnut, another type of nut. In other languages * Italian: Saint Peanutsburg * German: St. Peanutsburg Category:Locations